Bikini Bottom Civil War
Bikini Bottom Civil War was a short 2 month long war in Bikini Bottom. It was mainly fought by Plankton and his array of weapons and robots, and The Krusty Krab Army. The war became very relevant due to its effect on the Bikini Bottom Weegee Liberation. Beginning Stages Plankton knew that he would never win and possibly be destroyed if he continued the same old sneaky battle tactics. He decided to spend a long amount of time building up his weapons. He built robots, guns, explosives, and even an armored vehicle for himself. He would occasionally build a robot of himself and send it at the krusty krab, mostly to trick them into thinking he was still doing the same stuff. The Krusty Krab Army could not simply blow him up, however, because that would violate their contract with the UGG. However, when Plankton eventually came out and attacked, they knew they had to fight back. The War Begins Plankton charged at the Krusty Krab with his new weapon that sent out sound waves to break the glass down. He also had a jump shoe like the one Mario has in order to jump through the windows. He broke all the glass in the front of the restaurant, and attempted to jump through the broken glass in Mr. Krabs's office door. Unfortunately, Spongegee managed to absorb the sounds in a large form. He surrounded Plankton, absorbed him, and spit him out without any of his weapons out of the restaurant. They broke the weapons and started repairing. Second Assault Plankton decided to use a robot in his second assault. He equipped the robot with a way to scan the restaurant for possible threats (including things like cans that could crush him). The robot was flawed, however, because it only detected things that could harm itself. So it detected only a couple of threats, and Plankton and the robot went in. Plankton was swatted out the door by Mr. Krabs, and the robot fell in the deep fryer trying to go for a krabby patty on the grill thanks to Spongebob. Weegee Liberation Occurs When the Liberation occurred, most of the Krusty Krab Army was reverted back to their normal forms, and were a lot weaker. Plankton saw this and went for the final assault. He got in his armored vehicle, grabbed an explosive, and rammed his way into the restaurant. The front door was open, so there were no problems there. However, when he tried to bust through Mr Krabs's office door, the explosive blew up the floor under him, and he fell into the underground pipe system. He got buried alive by Mr. Krabs, who would later claim it was an accident to the UGG. New Formula Due to breaking the contract, Mr. Krabs was given a new formula and the old one was destroyed. The Weegee Patty Formula became the new hit at the restaurant, while someone managed to free Plankton much later and is using him for new plans.... The being has yellow eyes... Category:Spongebob-Related Category:Civil Wars